


The End Of A Hero, The Start Of A Legend

by CrullerCrowd5X



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Control Ending, Ending Fix, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrullerCrowd5X/pseuds/CrullerCrowd5X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of when Shepard loses her life but becomes something more. she becomes the vanguard of the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End Of A Hero, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone this is my very first fan fiction ever and i have been thinking about making this for ages so here is goes. i would like to hear and comments from you of how i can make it better. also I'm not sure about a weekly chapter update because i will get to writing them as i can so a new chapter may come at any time. I can't promise that it will be perfect but i will try to get it a good as i can. i based this story of how i think the control ending should have went.

Shepard looks over the flat ground that stands between her and the beam that can get her to the citadel to end the cycles that has hurt the galaxy for time long forgotten. Shepard is so deep in thought that she doesn’t even notice that her love has wrapped her arms around Shepard’s waist. Then Liara spoke making Shepard jump "what are you thinking about love?"

Shepard though very carefully about what she was going to say back to the love of her life "I was thinking of how we got to this point. The lives given to slow the reapers, the pasts forgotten to slow the reapers, just so that us can stich some kind of force against an unstoppable one."

"You can't keep thinking like this. Without us, without you, the galaxy would already be destroyed"

Shepard was about to say of how if the council had listened to her over 3 years ago we would have been able to have more life in the galaxy. But then was a loud booming sound coming from the sky then the tell sign that it was a reaper coming to protect the beam. First giant legs the size of building's came into view then the main body towered over the land almost reaching the clouds. The ground shock as the legs touched the ground the mass effect field emitted by the reaper couldn’t stop the massive weight of the eon’s old machine shaking the ground. Shepard did think that it could land so lightly that even a seismograph right next to it could mistake it for someone jumping in the next room, but this massive rumbling of the reaper was to an effect of terror.

But there was something different about this reaper. It had 4 sickly golden eyes in the main body of the reaper.

It was harbinger the very first reaper to have existed. When it was made it was made with the very essence of the master race in its time.

This master race created an artificial intelligence to create a galaxy wide peace between organics and synthetics. This AI ended up betraying its very creators and harbinger was created.

Harbinger looked over the entire battle field as if looking of something or someone. Then the golden eyes dimed ever so slightly as if it found what it was looking for. “ **SHEPARD** ”it called out booming out in to the battlefield. Then a massive deep shrill from harbinger pieced the heads of everyone causing everyone to cover their ears and bend over in pain. After that it started to fire using short burst from its twin main guns to cover the field but it kept its gaze on Shepard.

Shepard turns to Liara who was still recovering from the noise from harbinger and screamed “time to go to work” then pulled her assault rifle from her back hitting a switch to change it from compact to fire ready the jumped down from the ledge and full on sprinted towards the beam.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she swerved and dodged the incoming fire from the “king of the reapers” still running like hell towards beam. She looked over her shoulder for a split second to see Liara and garrus behind her. _Good_ she thought _got archangel on my six and the love of my life to my side. You reaper bastards have no chance_. Then carried on surging towards the beam a very close shot hit the mako next to Shepard making it flip into the air. Then she heard a sound the crushed her heart. A pain filled scream. She turned on the spot to see what had caused the scream. It was behind the mako. To the side she could see garrus trying to stand but the mako was where liara was meant to be. She ran the fasts she could run towards the mako dread filling her heart. Behind the mako that was on its side she saw liara.

With her tear filled eyes see saw Shepard running towards her with the most terror filled face she ever saw. Shepard almost collapsed when she saw that liara was still alive. But when see look over her body she couldn’t she leg from the knee down. The mako had pinned liara to the ground by landing on her leg.

“I’m so so sorry liara” Shepard said with her terror filled voice shaking all over.

“It’s ok love it’s not your fault I should have seen it coming.” Liara said reaching for Shepard.

“No I  ” they were interrupted with reaper fire close to them “  I should have left you with the others” she reached for her Omni-tool speaking into it “Steve I need you here now”

“On my way what I’m I expecting” Steve climbing into his seat powering up the shuttle.

Garrus then injected medi-gel into liara to help with the pain of the mako on her leg.

“Liara’s been injured I need to get her out of here” Shepard said trembling. Then she turned towards garrus.

“Oh no commander I’m not going not now we have almost have this” garrus already a step ahead Shepard.

“no garrus I’m not going to lose anyone else today of all days and I need you to look after her whilst I finish this”

“No I’m sorry you can get me court martial me after this. Like you said there is no Shepard with our without vakarian and …” garrus said shaking his head

Shepard reached forward grasping garrus’s forearm interrupting him “please do this for me” looking him dead in the eye as another volley from harbinger hit next to them.

“60 seconds out” Steve said trough the comm-link you could hear the shuttle getting tossed about by fire.

“Ok Shepard but if you die you buying the rounds at that bar” garrus said but without amusement that was all ways present in any other situation.

“Can you help me with this?” Shepard said gesturing towards the mako pinning her beloved to the ground.

Garrus moved to one side as Shepard leaned towards liara and said “I hate to cause you any pain but this… this is going to hurt a lot”

Liara could only respond with a nod

Shepard then moved to her side and began to push even with the muscle enhancements from Cerberus she could only just push the tank over, good thing that garrus was there.

As the tank began to move liara screamed in pain and passed out from it.

As if by cue Steve landed by them opened the door and jumped out to help liara on board but Shepard carried her on board strapped her in and look at Steve and said “take her to the Normandy chakwas is the only person I trust to look after her” “I will commander” he nodded then climbed back into the pilot seat “thanks Steve”

Then garrus looked at her and just nodded and stepped into the shuttle giving Shepard a concerned look as the door closed and the shuttle took off.

Shepard composed herself, wiping the tears from her face then turned and began running towards the beam again counting down the meters from it

**_200_ **

**_150_ **

**_100_ **

**_80_ **

**_50_ **

**_30_ **

Then a flash of red engulfed her pain searing all along her body. Her suit screaming at her about temperature exceeding operational limits then there was nothing. No sound, no feeling, no movement, and then darkness started to fill her mind, her eyes getting heavier and heavier.

Then she remembered something.

A promise

“Will you promise me something?”

Yes of course”

“Will you come back alive?”

“Yes of course I will I won’t leave you alone no matter what happens”

“No matter what happens?”

“I promise that I will come back for you”

She opened her eyes feeling the entire body engulfed in pain. She reached for a button on her armour. As she pressed it feeling her entire body being filled with a mixture of medi-gel, pain killers, and stims.

As the feeling in her body coming back her, the pain fading from her body. She tried to stand it was pain full even thought her body being filled with painkillers. She then remembers how far away she was from the beam 30 meters. She starts to walk but it became a shuffle still counting down the meters.

**_25_ **

**_20_ **

**_15_ **

**_10_ **

**_5_**

She feels her body hitting the floor. A rotting smell fills her nose. A red light in her vision lights a small corridor. She can feel unconscious creeps up on her. She tries to fight it of but she loses the battle. 


	2. The End Of A Hero, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard has to deal with and enemy and a loss of a close one but the most important her fate is intertwined with the galaxy's.

Liara woke with a startle when the shuttle shock so violently she almost came out of the seat but she was strapped in securely to it. She saw garrus looking out of the window. "Where’s Shepard" she said dryly.

Garrus rushed over to her side "are you in pain still?" not looking her in the eye, "no. answer the question garrus?" she said with a bit more effort. She went through all the scenarios in her head and most of them made her heart sink in her chest.

Garrus muttered something still not looking her at her in fact he was looking at the floor now, as if he wanted the entire situation to disappear entirely. "Garrus tell me now!" almost screaming at him voice trembling as she spoke tears started to form in her eye's Garrus turned to her not quite look full at her "she um... she got hit by harbinger" garrus said not quit believing it himself.

Liara started to sob garrus came closer and brought her in to his arm's to comforts her. Liara just couldn't believe it but just the way he said it just bought the sadness and depression from when Shepard got blown into space by the collectors almost 2 years.

"She promised that she was going to come back to me" her sobs muffled by garrus's shoulder Garrus was shaken to the core when he saw her running no even swerving anymore, just ran in a straight line towards the beam. Then the beam from harbinger sent her flying in to the air, her amour glowing with the heat of the beam then just laid there.

"We have to go back. We have to go back and get her" liara sobbed over and over again as garrus tried to calm her down "we can't do that" garrus said detached. "Why! Why can't we go back and get her!" she said looking at garrus's flat face with disbelief. "Because she told me to get you back to the ship in one piece and that area is most probably over run by know" garrus said getting the same emotions as liara. Liara just could believe it and just began to sob again.

* * *

Shepard woke as the place shacked as if there was an explosion nearby. She looks around at the ceiling and the walls before looking at the ground. All around her where bodies of men, women and children strewn around the corridor.

Then with a crackle of the radio she heard Anderson calling for her "Shepard!" she gingerly raised her hand to ear "yes sir" a flood of relive went over Anderson. "Where are you Shepard?" "I went through the beam sir"

Anderson shock his head _she just didn't know when to quit_ "don't worry Shepard I’m coming" he said as he ran the last few meters towards the beam then a husk came running at him to his right. He turned and shot 3 times hitting the husk twice in the chest and once in the head. The husk fell to the floor and Anderson hit the beam.

Shepard had to close her eyes not to be blinded by the flash of light then Anderson landed near her.

Groaning he tried to climb up then he noticed the body’s surrounding him almost mistaking Shepard as another body "my god this is what they were doing all along harvesting us. Shepard where are you?" "I’m here sir" raising a hand.

"My god Shepard why did you come up in this shape" "I had to finish the mission and I made a promised that I would come back alive with the reapers alive" "That must be one special person then Shepard. Here take this medi-gel and get you stood up" he said reaching in to his pocket pulling the application handing it to Shepard. "Thank you sir" she said applying it to the worst of her injures.

Anderson had a quick look around as he came back he said “I think we need to go this way" then reached down to help Shepard up and on to her feet.

With one arm on Andersons shoulder they began to walk away from the beam's exit. They when thought a couple of corridors. The corridors becoming less and less filled with bodies. Then they found a door and went through it.

They came across a bridge going across a large chasm that sparked occasional then they started going towards the bridge Shepard turned to Anderson and asked "where’s liara sir?" "You mean the one you rescued from underneath that mako she's on the Normandy" "Good some good news of some sort" "She very pretty commander you’re very lucky" "Thanks sir" "Now let’s get this over with so we can get you back to her"

* * *

As the shuttle lands and the hanger door closes and the hanger is repressurised. Joker opens the ship wide communications "all right every one we just go ordered to leave the system so hold on tight"

Garrus lifts liara out of the shuttle and on to the lift to get her to the med bay with her still sobbing in to garrus. "Chakwas do you have a bed for her?" garrus said as soon as he walked in to the med bay.

"Yes over here garrus how’s her condition" she said whilst get the equipment ready for liars "It’s still the same but you may need to add dehydration to the list doc" garrus said dryly has he put liara down on the bed

"Yes I heard" she turned to liara "now I’m going to give to a mild sedative to help you relax a bit ok"

All liara could do was nod

"She did it everyone! She did it" joker said over the radio both liara and garrus look at each other. Garrus the reached for his Omni-tool "joker who do you mean?" he said hopefully "The commander of course. The citadel is opening and the fleet is moving the crucible into position now" joker said almost jumping out of his seat.

Liara open her Omni-tool and said full of hope "Shepard please tell me that’s you"

* * *

At the end of the bridge there were a flight of stairs as they climb each step is a mountain for Shepard through a combination of blood loss and her injuries. With the help of Anderson they climb and see a large circular room with a 180 degree panoramic window where they can see the entirety of the citadel. In front of the large window there a console that was different to any other console they had both seen.

They get half way across the room when Shepard sees a familiar figure to the side of the room. Then a sharp pain shatters though her head, she can guess the same is happening to Anderson who is also holding the sides of his head grimacing in pain.

"It’s nice to see you again Shepard"

"Illusive man I could say the thing but I have a major head ache at the moment" Shepard said through gritted teeth.

"Arrogant till the end Shepard. But it’s good your here Shepard could you please open the citadel" he said gesturing towards the console

Shepard though why did he need her to open the citadel when we could do that himself? Then a though came to her.

"What’s it like being on the other end" she said with a smile.

"On the other end of what Shepard" the illusive man lost his smile

"Be the puppet not the puppeteer" Shepard concluded

"If you think I’m indoctrinated you're are mistaken"

"And why is that?" Anderson said

"Because I can do this" the illusive man raised a fist. A gunshot rang out,

Shepard looked at her hand where she held a gun. A recently fired gun. A recently fired gun that was pointed at Anderson.

Anderson slumped over and hits the floor with a grunt clutching his side.

"You bastard" Shepard raised her arm taking aim but she couldn't pull the trigger she looked at the illusive man's fist at his side. It was clenched.

Shepard tried again felling her finger move a bit "getting tiered illusive man" she said getting weaker from her earlier.

"Just open the citadel Shepard" he said Shepard finger move a bit more

"I said why do you need me to do it" just a bit more until goodbye mister illusive she though

"Because I need you to open the..." Shepard finger pulled the trigger and the gun fired "the... the citadel" he said then fell to the floor.

Shepard turned to Anderson "just go Shepard it doesn’t matter about me anymore just open the citadel and activate the crucible. I’m just going to rest here for a bit" she instantly bent over and felting his neck for a pulse "sir... Anderson... please don't go" she cried as her mentor, CO and surrogate father died by her own hand. "Just go" he coughing up blood that covered his mouth "you’re not going to save any more live trying to save mine. Just one thing before you go don't blame yourself about this. Please I will know if you do" he let out a small chuckle.

His arm clutching his side fell slack

Shepard sob as she present Andersons body better then how it had fallen the not being able to find the energy to fully stand she walked/crawled towards the console and hit the button that looked like it opened the citadel and sat back as she saw the arms of the accent city opened.

She began to close her eyes.

Then she heard a voice of an angel "Shepard please tell me that's you"

* * *

 Liara waited with fainted breath as all she could hear coming through the Omni-tool was static, counting the seconds of silence.

Then laboured breath started filtering through the channel. "Yeah it’s me liara, I told you I always keep my promises" Shepard said with a chuckle, then a grunt of pain came through the channel has she had to lean against the console to stay standing.

"Oh thank the goddess that you're ok Shepard I heard that you got hit by harbinger? And where are you" liara said franticly as garrus almost jumped with joy at the sound of Shepard’s voice.

"Yeah that’s right. Hey liara do you think you could send over Steve to pick me up?" Shepard said with another chuckle then she lost all strength in her arm and fell to the floor. Lying on the floor on her back clutching at her side that started to bleed.

"Yes of course Shepard there soon" liara getting worried "thanks blue" and with that all worry left her system as Shepard used liara's 'pet name'

Shepard smiling to herself then all trace of happiness left her body with one sentance from someone she never though it would come from.

"Commander. The crucible. The crucible is not firing" admiral Steven Hackett said with worry in his voice.

"I’ll try something on my side sir" Shepard said struggling to reach for the console. Then she saw a warning coming up on the console "sir you need to leave the system now" "what do you mean Shepard" "because the energy build up could destroy every friendly ship here. Order everyone out now" Hackett found surprise in that sentence as he found terror and sadness in Shepard’s voice.

liara couldn’t believe what she was hearing "Shepard?" voice trembling as she spoke "it seems that I can't keep my promise after all" liara could hear something in Shepard’s voice that she never thought she would hears from her. Shepard was sacred.

"no what do you mean Steve he can pick you up in the shuttle" tears coming back to her "there’s no time and I want you to safe as possible a tell garrus I’ll meet him in that bar. First rounds on me"

"No we getting you back you're not leaving me again after all we have been through. Not again Shepard not again"  
 liara trying to fight back the raw emotion building in her body.

"no I’m not losing you" Shepard said reaching for her Omni-tool struggling and switch channels "Steve I need you to go back to the ship and get out of there" "no Shepard" liara screaming "now Steve" "aye ma'am it’s been a pleasure" Steve said fighting the same thought of insubordination and rescue her "no Steve the pleasure was mine"

* * *

Shepard closed both channels wanting to hear liara’s voice but she couldn't listen to her screaming into the mic

" **Shepard** "

Said a voice deep within the citadel. A voice deep and with intent

"Hitting the relay in 3 minutes" joke crackled over the comm

" **You have fought valiantly now you need to make a chose** "

"Harbinger no I’m not stopping this"

" **I ‘am not harbinger"** the citadel shock with the voice " **I ‘am the citadel, the legacy, the controller of the reapers. I ‘am the catalyst** "

"What do you mean" Shepard thinking  _I must be hallucinating_ and just the crucible would just fire already.

A large bump hit the station as the crucible dock with the citadel and then a large whining sound filled the room as the crucible prepared to fire

" **The crucible will not fire until you have made the choice** " the voice impossible louder than the crucible

"And what choice is that then?" Shepard not believing she was having this conversation.

" **The energy now stored in the crucible can be realised in 3 ways. Which are destroy, synthesis, and control. You can destroy us and any other synthetic life in the galaxy. You can synthesis; this will stop the wars ever needing to happen because life and synthetic would be indistinguishable from each other. Or you can control us; use us to your whim. But know this Shepard each choice will destroy you."**

Shepard weight each option. Destroy would be her first choice but it would kill EDI and the geth so that would be impossible for her to choses. Synthesis would be her last choice she couldn’t force this onto people. It went against everything she stood for but control was the option she could choses. She couldn't see her liara anyway this may give some redemption for her past choices.

" **Chose Shepard** "

"1 minute to the relay good luck commander" joker said solemnly  _thanks joker_

"I chose control" Shepard has given up just wanted it all over

" **So be it. But know this to take control of the reapers your very being will be merged with the reapers and then your consciousness will be uploaded to the citadel** "

"Are you saying I would be alive but as an AI" Shepard concluded with hope

" **You will be more than just an AI you will...** "

Shepard interrupted the voice "will I be alive"

The voice pondered for a few minutes " **yes** "

A moment of silence filled the room

"Hitting the relay now see you capt'n" joker sounded like he pulled off his hat

"What now then"

A panel opened in the floor and a marble like chair came out of the floor. This chair had arm rests with large wrist bindings and at the top of the chair there was a piece of head gear that look like a helmet but was covered in electrodes

" **You will use this chair but you have to securely strap into it. The process is very painful** "

"Look I’m half dead here I’m not going to be able do much in a bit" Shepard joked climbing in to the chair.

" **A signal will be sent along the relay network but unfortunately the relays weren’t built to carry this much power behind it** "

"Are you saying the relays will be destroyed" Shepard ask worriedly " **yes or heavily damaged** "

Shepard put her head in the helmet like device and secured her wrists and legs " **are you ready Shepard** "

"As ready as I will ever be" Shepard said defeatedly.

The chair began to power up  _I’ll see you soon liara_

a warm tingling feeling spread from her head to her body, then to her arms and legs, then to her hands and feet " **stage 1 complete: mapping complete. Starting stage 2** " said a different voice  _it sounded like a VI_

 _  
_Then electricity spread through her body pain filling her and then overflowed.

So much pain keep’s her from falling unconscious

The see lost all feeling and sight and heard " **stage 2 complete: upload. Starting stage 3: avatar compilation** "

Ideas filled her mind, vision’s, then voices.

And then she was in the same room as she had begun in but the chair was empty just a light black powder filled the chair.

Shepard was now eternal

" **Stage 3 complete. Stage 4: transmission. Warning citadel structure may become comprised during transmission** "

* * *

The Normandy made on last pass of the citadel before heading to the relay.

It had now opened up and the centre of the ring had a strange glow. Then all the reapers stopped.

Stopped firing and turn to the citadel and waited

Then the Normandy headed towards the relay at full speed.

* * *

As the Normandy was half way through the relay a large pulse of light went right past the ship

"Shit that pulse just destabilised the entire corridor. EDI can you help me here?" joker yelled and turned towards EDI's mech

"She’s still alive" EDI said almost silently

"Who?" joker asked confused 

"The commander. the pulse was a data transmission from the citadel telling all reapers to proceed to the citadel" joker looked at EDI bewildered "and what does that have to do with the commander" joker asked. "I’m not sure but I felt her presence in the transmission"

"Well fuck we just lost the corridor we have to make a hard landing" joker yelled so loud the whole ship could hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit carried away with this chapter but i hope it goes well. sorry but i did slight write this weirdly so yeah sorry hope you can still read it.


	3. A legacy of a hero, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months after the war people are scared of what has happened after the crucible fired. the reapers have become isolationist in the sol system guarding the citadel for a unknown reason.

_Three months post transmission_

_  
_"I still can't get over it" said liara looking at doesn’t screens on the wall

They were still trapped on the planet the crashed on. Not know where they are in relation to the galaxy.

When the relays matter free corridor collapsed on the Normandy. The Normandy’s eezo core fractured rendering it completely useless. Unless they could get their hands some refined eezo to repair the fracture in the core they were stuck there.

Everyone on the Normandy was graving the loss of their commander and close friend, Shepard. Due to how close they were liara suffered the worst. Spending entire days behind her locked door and crying into her pillow, and some night having soul crushing dreams about her. This had become so bad that doctor chakwas had to prescribe a sleeping agent for liara just so she could sleep.

This grief ran so deep with the crew they have try not to talk about Shepard because of the memories that it brought up.  
They didn't totally forget about her they had most nights where they drank alcohol, that garrus and Vega had made with local plant life, and shared stories about Shepard.

"what is it liara" asked EDI with her mech body, she had become to getting used to using her body more and more than talking through the intercom, looking away from the screens and towards a frustrated asari that was looking for anomaly that would explain the readings.

"Well it's another reaper that has passed through the system. It’s very strange." liara moved away from the console and look at the data on the screens.

"By my count that’s the 25th reaper to pass through the system" EDI stated towards the liara who was pondering why they were doing.

"It’s as if they were looking for something?" liara suggested to EDI "but what for?” Now that’s the question. According to Hackett they are still guarding the citadel, but they allow ships to go towards earth but never near the citadel." liara repeating what Hackett said to her in their last conversation over the QEC.

"They are very interested in this planet though" EDI said coolly. Liara said giving her a look of confusion. EDI then explained "as suggested by you, I activate the stealth systems as soon as a reaper comes into sensor range. At first they just scan the system and then carried on but lately they have scanned this planet more and more often." EDI said with a quizzical look on her face. "Perhaps they are looking for an artifact?" liara suggested again

"Maybe but I haven’t detected any power signatures on this planet or in this system"

"Maybe it has something with the crucible firing" liara said quietly. Since the crucible firing, strange things have been happening. First the relay network started to do something that was not designed to do. A data stream transmitting trough the network all across the galaxy. Causing the relays to overload and ether stop working altogether or become heavily damaged. According to EDI the data stream had something to do with Shepard but liara was sceptical about that even though she saw the data.

Before the network overloaded the reapers stopped attacking altogether, and stated to move towards the relays, and when they overloaded the reapers stated to repair them almost immediately. Then travelled to the sol system and started to protect the now closed citadel, which closed after the relay network overloaded and hasn’t opened again.

"Maybe they don't know what they’re doing?" liara said with a shrugged of her shoulders.

"I’m not so sure about that. They are a sentient race of machines I don't think they could be altered that easily" EDI said looking back at the data.

"um ladies?" joker asked over the intercom, he has the job now of looking at the sensors to try find where they are and to look for reapers (even though EDI could do this easily she gave the job to him so that he wasn't and total loss of resources EDI said as one of her jokes she said), "yes joker" liara said slightly annoyed, every time they get some were in these conversation joker has to interrupt somehow, "what is it" "it just another reaper has come into the range and I think is harbinger as well" joker said scratching his head hoping he hasn't interrupted anything important.

"Goddess" liara said breathlessly

"Indeed" EDI said to the shock of liara.

* * *

Admiral Hackett stood in the cockpit of his ship looking through a window at the citadel still sat in orbit around the earth

 _What are you up to in there_ he though fist under his chin

"Sir the report from the council you requested" one of Hackett’s lieutenant’s said after a smart salute and presented a data pad for him

Returning the salute "thank you lieutenant anything else?" he said looking at the report about the condition of the council home worlds.

"Permission to speak freely?" he asked

This got Hackett’s attention not many people ask him that any more "permission granted" looking at the lieutenant

"Why are we here sir?" he said apprehensively

"We here to try and find out what they are up to" gesturing to the reaper fleet outside the window

"Of course sir” he said looking down

"I know that you’re scared they haven't made any aggressive moments towards us. Anytime we try and get close to it they just move in our way" he explained to the lieutenant

"Thanks sir" he said relived to the admiral

"Dismissed" Hackett said as the lieutenant came to attention and saluted and turned away back towards the window and began reading the report again but was interrupted again by a sensor technician sat at his console

"Sir a reaper just came though the relay" he reported

"Sir Permission to move the ship" the helmsmen asked "because his course brings him very close to the ship"

Hackett just nodded towards the pilot

He felt the ship move ever so slightly as the ship moved away from the reapers course

* * *

Reaper thundered past the ship cloaked in red energy rippling across the hull and between the long legs of reaper curled up.

As it pasted the ship the very tip of the citadel opened and the all too familiar shape of harbinger came out of the citadel. Harbinger was larger than a sovereign class capital ship almost 3 kilometres long with 4 large gold eyes fixed on to Hackett’s ship

* * *

The cockpit filled with gold light as harbinger when over the ship

Hackett in awe of the size of the reaper and tapped on the shoulder of the helmsman "follow him"

"Are you sure sir do you really want to follow him" the pilot turns to look at the admiral

"Follow him know" Hackett said with his voice filled authority and stared down the pilot

"y... yes sir" the pilot stammered as he turned back around as plotted a course to follow harbinger

Hackett’s XO running towards the cockpit

"what’s happened sir" he ask looking out of the window to see the rear of harbinger in the window "why are we following a reaper sir" giving a concerned look to the admiral

"It’s harbinger he just came out of the citadel" Hackett said coolly but the look of awe still plastered on to his face

"And why are we following him" the XO asked

"I want to see what has ruffled his feathers" said Hackett look at his XO wondering what’s happened to get harbinger involved


	4. A legacy of a hero, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harbinger has just has come out of the citadel and has started to head to the relay with hackett's ship in tow. Normandy's crew prepares for the reaper heading towards them

Exiting the sol system harbinger heads for the relay.

Hackett was wondering what has happened for this reaper to respond to it

"aprocing the relay sir" the pilot said looking at his instruments

"Sir Harbinger is coming to a stop" the lutentiate to Hackett’s left

Hackett looked out of the window in the cockpit and saw harbinger turning towards the ship. His eyes ever glowing.

Suddenly he fired across the bow of the ship but hitting the kinetic barriers of the ship.

"God dammit" Hackett said as he was thrown to the fall. The impact of harbinger’s main gun hitting the barriers it rocked the ship violently.

Sitting up on the floor Hackett’s XO turned to Hackett "did he just give us a warning shot?" he said slightly shocked by the experience

"I think so" Hackett said slowly as he turned to his nearest VI terminal as the VI's avatar popped up " **return humans** " the VI said but not in its normal voice. This voice was deeper and rasped with treat.

"Why should we?" Hackett said trying his best to get some information from the ancient machine before them.

" **Because it is the decree of a higher intelligence than you. And this intelligence has the power of the entire reapers might behind it. it also wishes not to harm any species** " the VI said in the same voice the avatar flickering slightly "network intrusion detected - attempting to override - unsuccessful"  
 the VI flickered again

"Who is this intelligence, why does it control you, and why doesn’t want to hurt use" Hackett probed for more information from the machine

The VI tilted its head slightly before continuing " **all will be reaviled when my mission is completed and you will be able to have access to the citadel once more. Now return to earth orbit now** " the VI almost spat towards the admiral

"For what purpose" Hackett said loudly

" **I will be able make the journey in a matter of hours. You will take days. Now return to earth orbit"** he said softer then last time the VI flickered again once again "network intrusion disconnected" the VI said as the ancient machine turned and carried on it course

"Sir two reapers are heading towards us from the citadel" a sensor technician said still looking at his screen

"He was distracting us" Hackett concluded as the two reaper destroyers escorted the ship back into earth orbit.

 

* * *

"What kind of reaper?" liara said looking towards the ceiling

"I can't tell at this range, but it’s huge" he said slowly as if trying to boost the sensors some way

EDI gave liara a small nod confirming what joker just said

"Jeff I have already increased the sensor range as much as I can" EDI said trying to get joker to leave the sensors alone

"I know this one trick" joker said his tongue slightly coming out in concentration as he did something that EDI didn't expect

"Sensors increased by 8.34% how did you do that Jeff?" EDI said astonished 

"I’m not that useless at other things then just piloting" joker said with a smirk

Smiling to herself liara ask "now can you tell joker?"

"Oh no" joker said with disbelief "it's harbinger oh god" jokers said falling back into his chair 

"I need to talk to garrus and James in case we have to defend the ship" liara said rubbing her temples at this bit of bad news "can you tell them to meet me in the front battery" liara asked EDI "they are on the way" EDI said 

"Thanks EDI" liara said walking out of her room/office walking towards the battery

 

* * *

"What do you mean he's coming" garrus said with a turian expression of disbelief liara though

"He’s on his way now to this system possibly to this planet" liara said even she though that it wasn't even possible herself "what can we do?" liara asked the both of them

"Well we can sort out the ground forces, we have enough heat sinks for a small army so no shortages there, but harbinger himself not that’s the problem" garrus said 

"What if we get the kinetic barriers of the ship online?" Vega said for the first times since hearing that harbinger was coming "we could get sparks to find enother emitters for them and bob's you're uncle" he said hopeful 

Garrus was the first to talk "well that a start but they won't stay up for long" liara concluded "but if we can make a smaller version of the thanix cannon that would help"

"yeah that could work I think I have the schematics of it some ware" garrus said searching half way through a load of data pads "here it is, now Vega you get the defence force sorted out, liara you talk to tali about the barriers, and I will start making this beauty" garrus said almost kissing the data pad but stop as tail walked in

"I though I was your only beauty" tali said sounding hurt as well as punching garrus in the arm

"You are but you will never give out this much firepower" garrus said honestly 

punching garrus in the arm again "I will tell you that the entire quarian fleets help destroy enough reapers to make the turian hierarchy jealous" tali teased garrus before he say anything else she turn to liara "do you want to talk in your room?" she asked but all liara could do was to nod

"Ok let’s go you have fun boys" tali said hooking her arm into liara's pulling her out of the battery and into liara’s room

 

* * *

"Ok how was last night?" tali asked liara 

She asked liara this because of the fact of tali had this talent with emotions so she knew that liara was in deep pain at the loss of Shepard again

"I had it again" liara said looking down at her hand that were in her lap

"the dream?" liara nodded "was there anything different about it?" liara shakes her head still looking at her face beginning to tear up again "it’s always the same" liara said very quietly 

"Have you thought about taking chakwas help?" tali asked chakwas about any help for liara she had offered something to help her sleep but liara refused it 

"No"

This has been happening since they had crashed on the planet all tali knew was it was about Shepard but liara refused to tell anyone what happens.  _Whatever happening it is must be terrible_  tali though because during the years when Shepard was dead after the collector attack liara never had this.

"What can I do then for you" tali said handing liara a tissue for the tears "I need you to sort out the kinetic"

"No what can I do for you" tali stressed to liara by holding liara by her arms 

"Im... I’m not sure" liara said finally defeated by the quarrians resolve 

"Do you want to talk to me about the dream" tali asked pulling liara into a hug

"I don't think you will want to hear it" liara said into the suit of the young engineer

"I want to help you and if this can help me help you then it will be worth it" tali said trying her best no to start crying well. Seeing one of her closest friends being brought to the brink was the hardest thing she has ever done

"If you want I can show you it" liara struggled to say

Tali nodded in her agreement 

They both sat back as liara aniciated the bond 

Tali’s world fell in to blackness. then suddenly se was stood in  a middle of a filed with flowers holding hands with Shepard looking into her eyes "I love you" Shepard said then the world changed again to a battle field a searing pain in her leg tali looked down involuntary. There was a mako on its side and her leg was underneath it trapped. But she also saw something else under the tank. A blue turian gantlet, garrus gantlet. As tali looked around she could see loads of fight around her but they weren’t just any one. There was legion, grunt, thane, and then it hit tali everyone that has been on the Normandy was fighting but losing. one by one they fell. by a banshie tearing though the rib cage of wrex. A husk ripping open what was the head of Ashley. A brute crushing thane under its foot. A ravager shooting down legion. Swarmer’s crawling all over mirander. She was surrounded by the screams of her friends brutally being murdered. Then she saw a figure walking towards her. It was Shepard "it’s going to be ok" Shepard slowly pulling tali into her embrace. Then pain fills her belly she looks down to see Shepard’s Omni-blade shoved deep within her. Tali look to Shepard’s face to see a large grin as she twists the blade and pulls it out.  She then stands turns around and walks away.

Tali then jumped out of the seat as the bond broke between liara and tali

Tali looked at liara "liara?" tali said slowly looking at liara.

Her eyes were still pitch black.

"Liara?" tali practically screamed out pulling her into her arms trying to wake her up. "EDI get chakwas up here now"

 

* * *

After living her nightmare again she broke the bond but there was something else. A presence. She broke the bond but seeing her room see saw a massive white room. It had no doors or windows only the seat that she was sat in

She could still feel the presence as it looked at her. Almost judging her as she sat there

"Where am I" liara ask looking around the room

"You are in my conciseness “a voice said "and why am I here" liara said standing up 

"I need to talk to you before the harbinger reaches you" the voice getting more familiar

"Why?" liara said the only word she could

"Because if you were to fire at him you will die and I won't let that happen" the voice said 

"Why do you sound familiar to me" liara said almost skeptically

"You are not to fire on him. I can control him only so much" the voice said but the only thing liara took in interest "you control them"

"All will be reviles in time" the voice said fading into the background 

Liara’s vision blurred and her vision filled with chackwas's face and a bright light in her eye "I’m find doctor" liara said groggily pushing the light out of her eye

"Oh my keel'ah what happened" tali said almost pulling liara from the floor 

"If I had to call it something I would say someone hack our bond" liara suggested "I have never heard of something like happening tough" liara concluded

"Well you’re of liara but later I want have a full medical check on you just in case" chakwas said "of course doctor" liara nodded

 

* * *

He didn't know why his master wanted to find this ship al he knew was that his master has found the planet and has sent him to retrieve the crew and ship from the planet and bring them both the citadel

 _This is a waste of my time_ he though as we entered the system and took place over the planet and began to locate the ship.

 

* * *

"All crew battle stations" joker aid thought the intercom 

Liara reach the cockpit and told joker to get everyone to wait for her command

"Liara harbinger is just sitting there" garrus said look at the console in front of him

"Liara the reaper IFF is emitting a strange transmission " EDI said looking at her own console "also is harbinger"

"Turn it off now" liara yelled "I can't it is part of the main functions of the IFF I can't shut it down"

"Dammit" garrus said as we turned and said "he's coming down right on top of us"

 They all looked out of the window at the clouds as they began to glow red getting brighter and brighter

Harbingers leg pierced the cloud layer in front of the Normandy then the large glowing eyes filled the window

The Normandy lurched a bit as the reaper landed

" **Come forth doctor liara T'soni** " harbinger boomed

liara gulped as she walked to the air lock before she went tough it turn to garrus and said "only fire when I say" liara said and then exited the Normandy to face down the millions of years old machine

As the air lock closed she heard joker say "we are so screwed"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter is going to take a while because I'm still working how to end it. sorry i'll try and get it up as soon as i can.


	5. the legacy found part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liara finds out why harbinger has arrived at the planet and also finds shepard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again sorry that this took so long to update been doing assignments and couldn't upload it so here it is now so have fun have you have any feed back comment it to me and so on.
> 
> also if you have any requests for any fan fic i would consider doing them but only if i knew enough about them so yeah

As the airlock closed with a soft hiss and click. Liara began to slowly walk toward harbinger, she began to fidget with her hand trying to get rid of her nerves and find out what the reaper what’d with her.

 

She raised her hand to her ear and activated her radio

 

“Garrus are you there” liara asked hopefully for reinforcement from him

 

The radio filled with static for a second before “yeah I’m here” garrus said looking over the edge of the cockpit window to look at her

 

A large shrill filled the air. This shrill emanated from harbinger. Liara clutched over her ears in an attempt to block out some of the noise from the large machine.

 

The radio filled with static again and another voice filled liara’s ear “I’m so sorry my love” Shepard’s voice filled with pain buzzed though the air waves. Leaving liara and garrus, joker and even Tali wide eyed as they all heard the statement from Shepard.

 

After a few moment of no activity from harbinger garrus, tali, and EDI exited the Normandy and started to walk towards harbinger and laira slowly not sure what the reaper wanted from them.

 

Suddenly harbinger fired his weapon between the liara and garrus flinging the four of them into the air.

 

Garrus landed hard on his side and yelped in pain but pushed himself his knees trying the other three. He could see that EDI was helping up tali, whose suit luckily didn’t damaged to much, he saw liara on the floor

 

As garrus lifted himself to his feet almost sprinted towards liara to check if she was ok. Luckly she was as she lifted her torso from the ground with one hand and held her head with the other as a thin trickle of blood flowed from her eyebrow.

 

Garrus was about to ask her if she was ok but the reaper made a sound they had never heard come from the reaper.

 

The sound was like a pain filled screech of metal on metal being teared apart.

 

As they look up the lights all over the reaper flickered, the 4 yellow eyes diming and then bighting. The energy that shrouded the reaper flickered as well as the power of the reaper flickered. The entire body lowered as the legs weaken by the loss of power gave out under the weight of the machine. The entire body suddered as this continued for a few moments then is stop as the body straitened itself the light flickering no more and the eyes returned to the original grim yellow light.

 

“ **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS** ” harbinger yells of the group

 

“I…” liara began but she was cut of by the deadly machine

 

“ **YOU TOLD ME TO KEEP THEM SEPERATE** ” liara turned to garrus who was equally confused

 

“ **I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THIS ASARI YOU DO** ”  liara was now more confused than ever the reaper fired on them and then flickered almost falling to the ground and now it was talking to someone or something about her.

 

“ **I WAS FOLLOWING JUST WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO DO** ” harbinger said with his main body swaying slightly if watching someone.

 

“What’s going on?” garrus asked looking at liara who replied with a shrug and said “I don’t know” not looking away from the reaper

 

“ **IT WAS A CALCULATED RISK AND THIS ATACHMENT WITH THIS ASARI IS ILLOGICAL** ” harbinger practically spat out to the entity he was talking to.

 

This made liara turn towards the looming machine “what are you talking about” she screamed at the reaper to make sure that she could be heard by the machine

 

“ **I’M TALKING ABOUT YOUR...** ” a moment of silence filled the air “ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN… SO WHAT CAN I TELL THEM** ”

 

Liara was more confused than ever now and she could tell the others were as well

 

“ **FINE IF THAT’S WHAT YOU WISH. I HAVE BEEN SENT HERE BY COMANDER SHEPARD** ” the large machine said not even believing what he said for a moment “Jane?” liara said quilty as her voice trembled slightly

 

Garrus sweased liara slightly in reassurance as he when to say the question on the tip of liara’s tongue “what do you mean Shepard sent you” garrus said trying to keep his feelings at bay.

 

“ **SHE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU BEFORE SHE ADRESSES THE GALAXY** ” harbinger said half heartily to them not caring why it mattered that Shepard spoke to them first.

 

“why” liara said slowly to the machine

 

“ **DO YOU THINK THAT I CARE WHAT SHE WANTS** ” the reaper spat at the asari who recoiled at the booming voice

 

Liara’s temper flared at the first reaper she wanted to rip it apart because it used her love’s name not even caring about the name. Then it says that it doesn’t care what the first human spectre, the hero of Elysium and her girlfriend the very person that brought all the species of the galaxy to bear on the reapers and had brought the end of the genophage and brought peace to the quarians and the geth, even wants.

 

 She pushed garrus away so that she could stand but she was caught by him when her legs betrayed her and she fell back in to garrus. “you will tell me what I want to know about jane now” liara’s anger filled her voice.

Harbinger then shuddered slightly as a red glow filled the area around liara and garrus. Both liara and garrus made a move to leave the red spot that filled where they were stood but he never fire. a small beam entered the space in front of them and a figure started to become recognizable.

 

“Shepard” liara whispered slightly as she recognized the figure. Garrus’s mandibles lowered as he to recognised shepard as the figure, tali lowered her hands in surprise.

 

The details of shepard came into focus liara was surprised at how shepard was looking considering how she had been hit by harbinger only a couple months ago. She looked just she did when they first met without the armour of coarse. A standard alliance uniform her hair tuck behind her ears and the small scar on her cheek.

 

Shepards eyes softened as soon as the saw liara eye’s looking back at her “liara” she said joyously

 

Liara was at a loss seeing her after thinking that she was dead for this long. Liara opened her mouth to try and form a sentence but she couldn’t

 

“What happened to you shepard hacket said he hasn’t seen you for the last 3 months” garrus said the shock in his voice

 

“The citadel” shepard said of hand still looking at liara savouring her as if she would never see her again. She shook her head slightly coming back “I’ve been in the citadel sorting things out”

 

“b… but he said that the citadel was under reaper control” tali spoke up this time taking a small step to her

 

Shepard looked up and saw tali standing there twisting her hand together and half ran and walked to her pulling her into a hug “oh my quirky engineer” shepard said into her shoulder.

 

Tali was a bit taken back from the sudden contact from her “a bit of a reaper upgrade” shepard said sensing the quarian apprehension stepping back towards liara and garrus

 

In the cockpit of the Normandy ashley, ega, EDI, and joker stood looking out of the window and saw what was happening and were watching what was happening quietly

 

“hey who’s that with skipper” ashly asked to the room

 

“it is a projection from harbinger” EDI stated almost robotically

 

“yeah I know that but who” ashley said looking at the mech who almost look like she was shrugging

 

“I’m going to find out” joker said opening the airlock. Vega jump towards him to stop him “I maybe crippled by I can still walk” joker shot a look towards the hulking man who was about to speck

 

Vega concurred with joker “but can the cripple get down from his ship” vega said twisting it in

 

“No so can you help me” joker said almost getting frustrated with the marine

 

“Yeah I am” vega said jumping down then lifting joker down from the Normandy and started to walk toward the 4 people a head

 

“ank you garrus for looking after her” joker’s heart jumped slight when he heard that voice and struggled to walk faster even vega did the same who turned back and waved to the people in the cockpit to come.

 

“my sweet liara I never though I would get to see you again” shepard said pulling her into a hug

 

“what about me shepard” joker said struggling to keep his usual tone

 

Shepard turn and begian to run towards joker and pulled him in to hug the immediately releasing him “hey you can break my ribs any time” joker said hoarsely grasping his side

 

“hey lola do I get one as well” vega joked “hey don’t tempted me I’m in a hugging mood” shepard joked back

 

The rest of the crew filtered out each getting some sort of greeting from her some even forgetting the massive reaper standing above them

 

They all went inside and sat in the mess waiting for their commander to say what happened to her. They all sense that something was wrong shepard was to easily distracted and seemed to be have a couple of conversations at once. She even tried to drink some coffee before she realised that she was just a projection.

 

“what happened” someone in the group said

 

“I’ve put this off long enough” shepherd said looking down towards the deck plating then looked towards liara who was looking at her with a question on her face shepard looked back down to the plates again and silence filled the room again

 

“I’m dead” came a few minutes later

 

The crew was stunned by this

 

Shepard looked at liara again who had tears starting to come down her face again

 

“I’m so sorry” shepard began to say she then broke of and started to whisper to herself “he will provide you anything you need just ask him and when your ready come and see me at the citadel”

 

Shepards projection flickers and deactivates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the last chapter all planed out but i haven't written it yet so not long until then
> 
> also i won't be able to add the next and maybe the last chapter (depending on how much i put into the next chapter) for a while now maybe for a month or so not sure 
> 
> sorry about this i can't at the moment write the chapter at all or upload it when i can i will type it up and post it as soon as possible again sorry about this just bare with me here


	6. the legacy found part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harbinger has demanded their presents on citadel in the name of comander jane shepard but what will they fine there Shepard or a trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone sorry its take me so long to write and post this chapter but several things popped up so yeah anyway here it is 
> 
> i kind of taken it in a totally different direction then what it was going to be so i hope you will enjoy this new direction if not then there is not much i can do about it 
> 
> anyway have fun and enjoy the chapter
> 
> Crowd out
> 
> P.S. also i was thinking about doing several chapter updates and rewites but not entirely sure so you're thoughts would be appreciated

Hacket sat in his room it has been 3 days since harbinger left the citadel and his ship was escorted back to earth orbit and were he was still was under reaper eye so to speak.

 

“Sir Harbinger has re-entered the system” said the sensor technician over the intercom

 

“I’m on my way” the admiral said standing and walk out the room and towards the bridge

 

As he entered the bridge he saw a buzz of activity. The crew readying systems for a potential battle. “Report” he said dodging someone turning almost catching the admiral

 

“Harbinger is entered the system and is heading towards the citadel and it’s got an unidentified object behind it” said the technician not turning “I’m not getting a good enough read on it”

 

Hacket raised a hand to his beard “can you tell where it’s heading” he asked to anyone

 

“Well I can’t tell what it is but it’s heading towards us” said the pilot

 

"What about a transponder"

 

"I can't tell at this range but what i can tell is that it’s just transmitting junk" said the technician trying to find out more

 

Hacket was appositely confused now "can someone tell me something"

 

The CIC was filled with activity. Each person trying to find some usefully about the object, anything that would give the admiral an idea of what the object was such as: shape, size, outputs anything.

 

"I've got something" said one of the ensign's 5 long minutes later, hacket rushed over to her "what is it"

 

"a very weak the IFF is possibly damaged”

 

"Well"

 

"It’s one of ours sir but i can’t really tell from this range due to the possible damage"

 

"Someone get me the silhouette of that ship"

 

In a minute a crew member came over and gave the admiral a tablet

 

"Normandy?" he said to himself then looked over to an ensign busy working to find out the identity of the ship "ensign i need you to see if this the Normandy" he said passing over the tablet to the ensign she nodded and went to work then turn to the admiral looking at the same result on the screen

 

"It’s them" she almost jumped out of her seat with excitement

 

 

 

"Starting docking procedures" joker said happy to be in his favourite seat in the Normandy again doing what he was born to do

 

"Good i need to speak to hacket about Shepard" Garrus said standing towards the side of the cockpit. the QEC went offline when harbinger fired and they hadn't been able to get it back up and running so they couldn't tell hacket what's been happening

 

"He will be glad to see us" joker chirped over his shoulder

 

"Indeed" EDI agreed "i put the odds that he will say first will be welcome back at 78%" she added with a chuckle as the ship hit the docking ring of the admirals ship

 

"I'll take those odds and i reject them and say he won't say that first" joker said with a smile powering down the engines

 

"We shall see"

 

With a hiss of the hydraulics the airlock door opened with the admiral hacket just outside and as he stepped inside he spread his arms and said "welcome back"

 

"Damn it" was yelled from the cockpit as joker hat hit the floor he realised what he just did "um sorry sir"

 

"That’s OK mister Moreau" hacket said turning back towards Garrus who was trying to keep a straight face "well let’s go and you can tell me why harbinger has brought you back from nothing"

 

 

 

"So your telling me Shepard is alive and well and is somehow in control of the reapers" hacket said shifting his eyes from Garrus to table

 

"It appears that way sir but this could be a reaper ploy to keep us occupied for a period of time"

 

"Hmmm" hacket said "it could be a possibly and this 'Shepard' wants to meet you in the citadel?"

 

"Yes sir and i and the rest of the crew intend to" Garrus said gruffly

 

"What about Dr T'Soni" he asked

 

"Honestly i don't know" Garrus said with a sigh rubbing his neck "she hasn't left her office since the encounter with harbinger

 

Ii see" Hacket said softly turning to look out the conference rooms window "so what do you need from me" he said still looking out to the reaper fleet

 

"Very simple a squad to guard the Normandy while we are gone" Garrus said pushing away from the table

 

Hacket nodded slowly before turning around "on one condition"

 

"And what’s that"

 

"I'm coming too"

 

 

 

As the two ships disengaged each other they pulled part and the Normandy fire it’s thrusters and head towards the citadel which was still locked down.

 

“Damn how do they want to meet with them if they still got the citadel still closed” joker asked over his shoulder toward Garrus and surprisingly liara as well. Garrus just shrugged his shoulders

 

If to answer joker the citadel arms split and the tips folding back along the arms.

 

“Um ok then” joker whispered to himself and pulled the Normandy in to a docking course with their own docking bay

 

 

“I’m getting positive readings for atmoshic pressure and reading it is safe” EDI said with a tilt to her head

 

4 alliance marines with Ashley and Garrus entered the airlock with orders if they get come under fire the Normandy should leave

 

As they exited the air lock after a couple minutes of the decontamination sweep to complete they exited as a group covering each other from incoming fire. But nothing came, no enemy’s not a single thing was out of place except a couple more keepers than normal fixing a torn down wall.

 

Garrus was about to turn around and tell the crew that it was clear but he was met with a blue body running past him and toward the elevator.

 

“Liara!” he called out but the door was already closing cutting of his shout

 

“Sprits damn it” Garrus grunted punching the unwelding door

 

 

 

As liara exited the elevator she saw the presidium it gleaming white walls blinded her for a second but it was the same presidium there was no battle damage from the Cerberus attack the only difference was there was no-one there. No-one leaning on the rails looking at the lakes, no-one walking to their jobs or attending the many embassies. This lack of usual activity was unnerving her to no end because there was no sign of her bond mate anywhere.

 

Liara start to slowly walk around the presidium paying no attention to the many sounds and sights because she was so numb at her feeling of her loss until her arms were gripped lightly but firmly.

 

“Shepard” she whispered with hope looking up to find her eye’s looking at her but only to find the intense blue eyes of Garrus full of worry

 

This shook her out of her trance like state to see the whole group had catched up to her and was looking at her only with concern in their eyes. With this she could only squeak out a quiet “sorry” while turning an even more bluer shade. With this she got a small nod from Garrus when he released her.

 

“Ok then where do we go now” Garrus said quietly looking around the presidium.

 

A small flash of red caught liara’s attention to which she saw Jane standing there in a white dress like piece of clothing. “Garrus” she whispered quietly tugging his arm slightly who turned to look to see nothing

 

“What I can’t see anything” he said confused turning back to liara who looked incredibly pale “what do you see”

 

“Jane” she said again not looking away from the woman standing there

 

“We can’t see anyone there” hacket spoke quietly

 

“But I can she her right there” said the asari gripping Garrus arm as hard as she could but then the woman turned and started to walk away “no no no don’t walk away” she all but shouted at the invisible woman and started to run after her. The rest of the group ran after the asari.

 

This chase ran all the way to the elevator that led to the citadel tower. As the group catched up to the asari only to find her crying with her head in her hands leaning against the wall and her legs against her chest. The team ran up to her to see a keeper walk up to her and pulled her hands away from her face with one set hand like appendages and with the other wiping her tears away.

 

This strange activity from the keeper got even more stranger as it pulled her up and lead her to the elevator and when she was inside it left and walked away

 

“Um liara what was that about” ash asked

 

“We have to go up” was all she said between wiping tears away and fell silent the whole journey up

 

When they entered the counsels chamber it was the same except the strange robots that were armed who immediately aimed their strange looking weapons at the group one of these strange robots came towards the group

 

“I am harbinger drop your weapons before you proceed” the robot put simply in a baritone voice

 

The group looked around confused before one by one they lowered and slowly put their weapons on the ground.

 

“Why” a single quivering voice came from the group as the robot lowered and stowed their weapons on their backs

 

The robot call itself harbinger turned its head setting its red eye on the asari “why did I bring you here? Why no weapons?” the robot said simply “why I was instructed by the one you call Shepard and the no weapons it because of the danger it presents”

 

“I doubt that our weapons could barely harm you” Vega chimed from the back ok the group

 

“Oh you mistake I’m fearing you damaging this chassis but the damage you could to this stations inhabitant” harbinger said again devoid of emotion and with a tip of it head

 

“You mean prisoner” liara shouted pushing forward to the front of the group raising her fist to bring her biotic’s out but shouted out in pain grabbing the back of her head

 

“As you can see there are biotic suppresser’s here now that’s over with follow me” it said with a wave of his hand turning around and walking up the stairs the group followed and Garrus helped liara up who held on to his arm as a support

 

As they followed the robot they came to the councils stand as a small plinth rose from the floor where the robot’s followed after the group and crowded around them. Harbinger when up to the plinth and press a button.

 

The plinth began to glow as a shape began to take humanoid shape then it gained hair and then an alliance uniform than the face was complete and there stood Commander Jane Shepard who open her eyes and then looked around the room and then locked eyes with liara

 

“Liara” Shepard said and then surged forward but Garrus pushed liara back and stepped in the way of Shepard but as Shepard didn’t slow as she just past straight trough the turian and as he turned he heard a yelp from liara as she was pulled into a tight hug by the human

 

Minutes passed as the two hugged then it was released then Shepard turned and moved back through the group and back towards plinth.

 

“I expect a lot of questions” Jane said quietly still looking at liara who looked shell shocked

 

“Only one commander” hacket spoke approaching Shepard only to be intercepted but the harbinger robot 6 feet away from the commander “what the hell is going on”

 

“Well there is only one way to explain it” Shepard said who gave a nod to harbinger at that the robots surrounding the group advanced and pushed them to floor and the attaching a small device to the back of their necks then releasing them and backed off

 

“Relax it only a form of communication device” she said with a wave of her hand and turn her back. Some of the group were voicing their opinions of the situation. She turned back and simply stated “if you want to know what's happening you will shut up” she snapped and with that harbinger spun and walked up to her “and you can back off I’m fine” pushing past the robot and pressed another button on the plinth.

 

And then the group flashed back to the start of the run to the beam and they witnessed the battle unfold through Shepard’s eyes, the feeling of her rifle’s recoil against her shoulder, everything. Then they felt as harbingers attack as Shepard’s armour melting into her skin, her flesh burning.

 

Then they witnessed Shepard being controlled by the illusive man and her shooting Anderson and they felt her every feeling she felt in that moment and then she shot the illusive man and then they felt her fear as she had to order every ship away. Her fear that she would never see her liara again and then they met the catalyst their entire conversation flooded over them and then the choice made in her head and the pain of her body being dissolved and disintegrated into fine ash

 

Then they faded back into the room to find harbinger’s robot hovering over the prone commander they tried to rush forward to help their commander only to be met by unmoving metal and rifles

 

“Liara” Shepard’s weak voice floated across the room as a robot allowed her to move past it. Shepard tried to raise her arm but it fell back to the decking. Liara came to her knees and cradled her hand against her cheek and that produced a small chuckle from Shepard “I never thought I could do this again” as a tear came from her eye

 

“That was you controlling that keeper earlier”

 

“Yeah” Shepard said with a groan

 

“What's wrong with her” liara ask the emotionless robot hovering over Shepard scanning her

 

“I told her this was a bad idea due to it could have burned out her entire matrix but she said that she need her blue to understand” it said with a shake of its head “but we are lucky she will recover but she will need some time come back in a hour”

 

“No they can’t leave they still don’t understand” Shepard protested but then dissolved into light

 

“What just happened” liara almost shouted at the robot

 

“the holo-matrix has burnt out this will time to fix come back in 2 hours” it said and then set out to work and the group was escorted out but 3 of the robots to one of the estate rooms in the citadel tower and as 2 of the robot stood guard at the door and the other robot offered to get one food or drinks and then left the room. In the next 2 hours they spent trying to piece what happened and what they learnt together until the door opened again and harbinger entered

 

“She can speak to you gain but she is still weak so please try not to tax her” it said leading them back to the council’s chambers and there she stood looking out to the stars though the massive window one side of the room.

 

As they approached she said “you know when I was a kid living on mindor I always wanted to see the stars and know I live among them” she sighed and then turned around “so have to thought about what I’ve shown you?”

 

“Yeah we have” hacket spoke this time “but why?” Shepard tilted her head in confusion at that question

 

“What do you mean” she said quietly

 

“Why take control of the reapers?”

 

With a sigh she took a couple step down the stairs and sat down “because it was the only choice” she said rub her face with her hands

 

“Why was it?”

 

With that she jumped up her face filled with fury “it was the only to ensure the peace between the reapers and everyone. It was the only choice that ensure that people would survive and the only choice that I could see her again” jabbing her finger in the admirals chest at every point she made expect the last where she point at liara “it was the only choice” the angry drained out of her she slumped back down tears starting to form “with every time I tried to save the galaxy from them I was called mad, psychotic, even indoctrinated everything you can think of I was called it but tried so hard so save as many people as I could from saving colony’s to destroying and entire solar system to save this galaxy but still no-one believed me until oh look a couple hundred reapers destroying your planet then I’m your only hope only I can save the galaxy and now you know what their calling me go on you will never guess what they are?”

 

“The saviour of the galaxy” ash spoke up

 

“Now I’m “the saviour of the galaxy” can you believe it I’ve gone from being mad and crazy to being a saviour and a hero” she said finally falling silent but no-one spoke until she spoke again “maybe I should just disappear it would be so much easier”

 

Everyone knew what she meant by disappear and they couldn’t accept it from the great commander Shepard the person who forged alliances between thousand year old enemies.

 

“I might go traveling though the stars I’ve always wanted to do that” she said looking back towards the stars

 

Then the citadel shook violently as it got hit by fire from an approaching fleet “ah here they are” Shepard said standing up as another volley hit the station

 

“Who”

 

“the fleet that’s been sending scout ships to scope us out that fleet almost as big as the fleet I brought together to get to earth” she said staring dead at hacket “oh yes I knew about you’re plans to strike us”

 

“What” Garrus spoke up now “you sent us here knowing that this station would be attacked?”

 

 

“I only knew that a fleet was gathering to take out the reaper but I didn’t know when” hacket spluttered to the group

 

“You and I both know how big that pile of bullshit is” Shepard said turning to harbinger “get ready” who in turn nodded back Shepard then turned back to the admiral as the station took another hit “I will give that fleet one chance to retreat and one chance only”

 

The admiral then activated his Omni-tool and try to call off the fleet

 

Liara than run up to Shepard “Jane please don’t do this think of how many people you will be killing”

 

Shepard turned her eyes almost red “by my estimates just over a million on those ships but I will not I have had enough of bow down to people just because of they think they are better that me well they are not and just because they need me to be their saviour or their hero then that’s why I'm giving they a single chance”

 

“Please don’t for me please” liara implored as hard as she could her eyes starting to water

 

“These reapers are an entire civilisation in one ship so they are committing a worse atrocity and I am only defending myself” her hologram flickered as another volley hit the station and with this harbinger approached

 

“We need to transfer your matrix it is still very young and unstable and more hits could destabilise it”

 

“I agree activate it” Shepard said before shimmering and disappearing from view

 

“You need to evacuate the station and a couple of the paladins on board as well they will serve as communication and distinguish you from the rest of the attacking fleet good luck and goodbye” harbinger said as there was a soft click and his eye turn from red to blue.

 

 

 

The station started to spread its arms in to a flower shape and started to shimmer with a dark blue shrouding the centre of the citadel. As they watched from the cockpit of the Normandy this dark ball of energy spread out encompassing the entirety of the presidium ring then nothing.

 

“What happening” ash asked unable to see

 

Then they saw one by one the reapers where entering this blue circle of energy they disappeared.

 

“She open the dark relay” liara spoke to the crew “joker enter it now”

 

“Are you crazy?” he shifted to look at liara but turned back around and began to pilot the ship in to the deep blue until the radio crackle into life

 

“S.V.V. Normandy you will break away from your course or you will be fired upon you have 5 seconds to comply”

 

“Punch it joker” Garrus ordered

 

“Ok but it’s your funeral and mine”


	7. Falling back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry about the long wait but I've haven't been able to write for ages but I'm back now and going to continue writing for all of you

The cockpit filled with blinding light making everyone back away and shield there eyes and as the light flashed away the ship shuddered and the crew rubbed their eyes blinking away the bright light away from there eyes and they are greated with a huge complex that is clearly of reaper design 

"Edi where are we?" Liara asks looking at the large structure with wide eyes 

There's a moment of silence until Edi speaks up "we are out side the galaxy" she says softly "and just so you know we have almost no power right now the core has no power and we are on back up power" 

"Ok let's get power back up while you Edi find out about what ever that is" liara says point at the structure before walking away with tali  and garrus 

Joker sighs softly "well we've been at the center of the galaxy of course we are going to end up outside it at some point" Edi just laughs softly at Jeff as she priorities her systems to scan the complex while helping to try to restart the core 

* * *

 

as the engineers run diagnostics to find out what stopped the core garrus and liara move to the comms room to talk to admiral hacket 

"what are we going to do?" garrus asks liara not know what he can do to stop shepard knowing even before the Cerberus augmentations he couldn't beat her not that he would tell anyone that 

"i'm not sure to be honest we will just have to talk to her and find out what she wants to do" liara says almost on the verge of tears but liara hold it back before garrus pulls her into his arms 

"i'll do what you think is best" garrus holds her tightly in a hug and liara breaks down in his arms and they stay like that for a couple minutes until liara pulls back and wipes away her tears and lets loose a small sad smile before they entire the war room and hacket had just came out of the QEC room

"ah hello so i've just tried to contact command and with the help of edi i managed to get a message though and we are just waiting for a reply anyway whats the situation"

"well sir we are just beyond the out limit of the galaxy and there is a massive reaper structure edi if you would be so kind" garrus says leaning against the console as edi activates the hologram of the structure and hacket sighs softly and leans against it to stroking his chin 

"edi have we managed to find out what this structure is yet" hacket asks softly looking it over with the eyes of a tactician

"no i havent but this structure has multiple element zero cores that are massive one is bigger than the entire ship" edi says in her usual calm tone

"so this thing can move" liara says softly moving forward to the console her inner scientist coming out "do you know how much power the structure is using?"

"yes a lot and its increasing its as if the entire structure is waking up" edi says showing with a power chart how quickly the power is increasing "admiral hacket we have received and message from command"

"what does it say?"

"the portal has closed but they have managed to find out where we are and have sent a fleet it seems like the reapers and this structure where at opposite sides of the galaxy and they estiamate that the fleet will be with us in up to a week"

"well that is some good news" hacket says softly leaning back up "well what shall we do until they arrive?" he asks looking around the room 

"sir just so you know the reaper know as harbinger is on course to us right now and will be here in 2 minutes" edi says with a slight note of concern and everyone immediately moves to the cockpit as garrus barks at edi to ready weapons and rasie the barriers around the ship and when they reach the cockpit harbingers giant yellow eyes fill the windows 

"well you managed to get the ship though the portal without it exploding" harbingers voice filling the ship "well done but you will need to come with me or you will be destroyed" 


End file.
